From yesterday comes tomorrow
by kami nee chan
Summary: Um casal de adolescentes pode jurar amor eterno muitas vezes sem ter noção do que realmente significa este sentimento. Uma separação que não pode ser evitada pode ser um meio de fazê-los perceber o que realmente tem valor em suas vidas. Kuroko estava começando a acreditar que o tempo e a distância fossem vencer o sentimento que acreditou ser verdadeiro.


From yesterday comes tomorrow

 _Por Kami-chan_

 _Lembrava-se do barulho da neve batendo contra o vidro fechado de sua janela, do lado de fora fazia o que seria noticiado como um dos dias mais rigorosos do inverno daquele ano. Mas contra o vidro, os flocos de neve batiam como uma chuva escassa de pingos densos._

 _O som do vidro movendo-se à mercê da força do vento competia com os sons abafados de suas línguas e lábios em movimentos, e dos castos gemidos suprimidos pelo beijo que já perdurava todo o tempo em que seus corpos se consumiam. Aquele dia estava especial para aquele tipo completo de ligação._

 _Pernas intercaladas, coxas coladas que se aproveitavam do roçar gerado pelo movimento lento de seus quadris em sintonia para esquentar ambos os corpos ainda mais. Seus braços iam de encontro um do outro, um de cada permitindo às mãos carentes unirem-se em quase um nó de dedos amontoados._

 _Peitoral contra peitoral e abdome contra abdome. Os movimentos calmos da penetração permitia que os movimentos ali fossem quase exclusivamente dada à respiração, o que dava ao beijo trocado interruptamente, o ar de eternidade e ao par de corpos embolados embaixo do mesmo cobertor pesado a divina sensação de serem uma unidade apenas._

 _Seria tudo perfeito, se isto não fosse uma despedida._

 _\- Vou sentir falta disto. – o mais alto confessou interrompendo o beijo tentando ao máximo não afastar o par de lábios desconectados._

 _\- Pare de falar – sussurrou o menor sem abrir seus olhos, tentando recuperar a conexão desfeita pelo outro às cegas._

 _\- Vou mesmo sentir muita falta... de você – concluiu antes de ceder ao desejo do menor e unir novamente seus lábios._

 _Na angústia de estar diante de uma despedida que poderia ser eterna o beijo tornou a vencer as palavras. O medo precoce da perda de algo tão precioso deixava o contato entre suas intimidades mais sensível e consequentemente, os movimentos de penetração se tornaram rapidamente mais profundas._

 _Lágrimas sofridas se desprendiam dos olhos daquele que se despedia, discretas e silenciosas. Se quer foram percebidas pelo menor de olhos cerrados, por trás destes a força para não sucumbir ao mesmo gesto era quase incontrolável. Principalmente pelo fato de que a mudança nos movimentos havia tornado a ardência que formigava em sua entrada em algo mais profundo, elevando o prazer dividido à um nível que que ultrapassava sua capacidade de controlar ou refrear-se._

 _A dor da saudade antecipada já doía em seu peito, mas chorar e demonstrar isto para o namorado apenas estragaria tudo. Ele ficaria se lhe pedisse. Ah ele com certeza resumiria uma montanha à cascalhos se isto fosse o necessário para atender à um pedido do menor, mas não era o desejo de nenhum dos dois meninos prejudicar a vida de quem mais amavam._

 _Tetsuya sabia que entre os dois, ele era o mais forte e deveria aproveitar aquele momento com Taiga enquanto o tinha ao alcance curto de suas mãos. O namorado era explosivo e impulsivo e com certeza fisicamente muito mais forte, mas emocionalmente, o tigre era na verdade, muito inseguro. Quase em um nível que lhe deixava imaturo._

 _Talvez chorasse sua ausência no dia seguinte, talvez derramar-se-ia assim que ele deixasse a sua casa. Mas nada poderia ser mais forte do que o fato de que o tinha pelo menos por agora. Com olhos fechados e corpos colados, unidos por completo e compartilhando um prazer que apenas quem está prestes a perder tudo sabe como fazer emanar._

 _Não precisavam de puxões e nem atos bruscos. Não foram usadas palavras e tampouco carícias que desfocavam suas atenções. Afobados demais para perderem tempo em felações, comedidos o bastante para ter na memória a sensação que toques simples e despretensiosos podem causar quando o que fala mais alto em um ato totalmente físico, é o sentimento._

 _O adeus seria apenas no dia seguinte, mas aquela era a despedida pessoal deles. Somente deles, à sua maneira e ao seu tempo. Nus e conectados não apenas por seus corpos, mas por cada aspecto que os tornava humanos que dividiam um mesmo sentimento. Sentindo seus corpos por inteiro de forma lenta e cautelosa apenas pelo mesmo medo, mutuamente escondido, de que aquela pudesse ser a última vez._

 _E paralelo ao medo corria também a esperança. Perder-se-iam apenas se o sentimento de amor fosse menor que o de insegurança._

 _\- Somente um ano. – disse o tigre mais para si do que para o outro – Somente um ano. – Rugiu como um mantra entre os gemidos sussurrados do namorado._

" _Somente por um ano." mentalmente o mais baixou recitou o mesmo verso sagrado._

.:.

Tetsuya Kuroko quis retornar para a proteção aconchegante de sua casa no exato momento em que abriu a porta e sentiu a primeira rajada de vento frio lhe dar "bom dia". Sentia o frio penetrar a malha daquele que era para ser um traje térmico, mas este desconforto não era nem de longe tão ruim quanto a maneira como a claridade insuportavelmente mente branca do sol ao refletir na neve o impedia de manter os olhos claros abertos.

Guardou dois ou três praguejos para si mesmo e a bateu a porta atrás de si, aproveitando os breves minutos de alongamento para ambientar-se àquele clima hostil. Sabia que logo as sensações ruins ficariam para trás na medida em que o calor da corrida matinal tomasse conta do seu corpo, e o treino hoje seria mais longo.

Correr era sempre uma atividade que fortalecia não apenas seu corpo, mas também sua mente. Horas dividias em quilômetros de solidão que sua mente preenchia com pensamentos das mais variadas naturezas. Na maioria das vezes sua cabeça vagava por lances de jogos do passado, passes feitos ou erros e acertos, como havia executado alguma jogada e possibilidades de repetir seus feitos de forma cada vez mais eficiente. Era nisto que sua mente costumava divagar em treinos de corrida, era nisso que aquela atividade em especial lhe ajudava.

Mas certamente não hoje. Não nesta data.

" _Eu vou voltar para os Estados Unidos." Foi o que o ruivo disse de supetão depois de apenas ficar olhando para seus hambúrgueres, aparentemente sem apetite para os mesmos._

" _Nas férias?" Perguntou cuidadosamente. Pelo o que conhecia do namorado, o anuncio já deveria estar lhe causando pressão o bastante para que Tetsuya desejasse ser cauteloso._

" _Coisas de trabalho do meu pai." Cuspiu, ainda assim o outro tentou apenas ouvir sem demonstrar o grande banho de água fria que aquele anúncio lhe causava._

 _O temperamento de Taiga havia melhorado consideravelmente, mas conhecia os limites do namorado. E nunca era uma boa ideia força-lo a quebrar este limite antes de ouvi-lo até o fim e entender a situação completamente._

" _Olha... Meu pai disse que quer que eu conclua meus estudos aqui, então não será por mais do que um ano." Acrescentou rapidamente._

" _Um ano?" Os olhos azuis de Kuroko Tetsuya arregalaram-se e mesmo desejando controlar-se, as palavras simplesmente escaparam como consequência._

 _Um ano, na menos prejudicial das hipóteses. Aquela surpresa foi maior do que o menino pode absorver, e por mais centrado que fosse, a insegurança lhe cobriu imediatamente como um manto._

As passadas firmes do garoto pisavam firmes pela trilha menos fofa de neve e mais limpa de lama. Lembrava-se de cada minuto passado com Kagami depois de seu anúncio como e tivessem acabado de acontecer. Um ano ele tinha dito, mas este era o quinto aniversário de despedida que o jovem de olhos e cabelos azuis "comemorava" correndo na neve, revivendo tudo o que havia acontecido desde aquele momento.

Exatamente cinco anos; mesma data e invernos cada vez mais rigorosos. Uma data maldosamente colada à data de seu aniversário. O ruivo havia partido exatamente em seu dia, deixando-o com desejos prósperos entre os beijos da verdadeira despedida um dia antes.

No dia, após passar o susto pelas palavras afobadas, Tetsuya logo voltou a si. Não adiantaria surtar e nem discutir por coisas que certamente não estariam em poder de escolha do namorado.

Não era culpa de Kagami e seria apenas um ano. Não seria fácil, mas era possível contornar. Era apenas questão de jeito, a internet estava aí e haveria várias maneiras de contornar a ausência física. Inocentemente, até riram quando chegaram à conclusão de que provavelmente fariam coisas muito íntimas em frente a uma webcam.

Uma última mensagem de despedida antes de embarcar no avião, outra avisando que já estava na nova residência apenas para avisar que já estava instalando o computador. Uma conversa longa por vídeo por dia e mensagens em horários estranhos que recebia reclamando que as pessoas nos Estados Unidos eram chatas demais e como sua ausência era sentida.

Quase no final da segunda semana o drama enfatizado da saudade não consumia mais a maior parte da conversa. Coisas sobre as rotinas escolares e os treinos eram mais frequentes.

Não foi surpresa saber que o ruivo estava jogando pelo time de sua nova escola, apenas não era agradável saber. Para Kuroko o time tinha perdido grande parte da graça, e desejava que o namorado também sentisse que faltava algo especial demais no time que defendia. Mas sabia que isto era obra da saudade misturada com uma pitada de ciúmes, pois o Taiga apenas tinha coisas boas para falar de seus companheiros de time.

Logo a temporada de jogos começou tanto para um quanto para o outro e o tempo entre as conversas diminuiu, seus horários eram diferentes e quando um podia conversar o outro já estava dormindo. As conversas por vídeo se resumiram a uma vez por semana e de alguma forma inexplicável, Tetsuya não sentia mais tanta vontade de ficar ouvindo sobre a rotina do tigre tão longe. Havia algo na união das palavras que não soava bem aos seus ouvidos e não soube exatamente o que era até a temporada de jogos estar adiantada o bastante para o time de Kagami estar disparado em liderança e seu nome ser o destaque deste sucesso.

O azulado quis repetir para si mesmo que era apenas insegurança com um pouco de inveja. O ruivo estava se sobressaindo sem a necessidade de seus passes. Não que acreditasse que o talento de Kagami fosse dependente do seu, apenas não conseguia afastar a ideia de que isto o tornava menos especial para o namorado.

Não reclamou e nem exigiu nada, apenas sentia-se menos disposto a responder às mensagens do tigre. Aliás, "tigre" era como seus colegas de equipe costumavam a se referir a ele em postagens em redes sociais. Costumava pegar tanto no pé de Taiga por seu ciúme quase excessivo, não iria ele agora brigar sem motivo. Aquilo apenas o deixava triste, mas seria passageiro e havia um time que dependia de si em sua melhor fase também.

Foi perto das finais que as coisas começaram a ficar ruins de verdade. Em uma conversa típica Taiga confessou que seu pai estava satisfeito com o eu rendimento escolar naquele país; isto sim foi uma surpresa. O ruivo não tinha um bom rendimento nem mesmo na terra natal, era péssimo no idioma do país em que estava se destacando agora mesmo sendo o único que já tinha morado lá.

Foi quase engraçado ouvir isto, Tetsuya quase tirou uma alfinetada cômica da boca quando o tigre rugiu algo que temeu ouvir por todo o um ano de conversas que supriam sua falta de forma insuficiente. Era desejo do pai de Kagami que o menino concluísse seus estudos naquele país.

Mais um ano. Foi um golpe duro, mas o garoto de cabelos azuis aguentou firme. Taiga ainda era menor de idade, e não se ia contra o desejo dos pais. Ainda assim, as coisas entre os dois como um casal perderam o restante do brilho que ainda tinha, e partiu de Tetsuya a hipótese de darem um tempo com aquilo, ficarem livres e resolverem-se quando Taiga realmente voltasse para casa.

Claro que o arrependimento o atingiu logo em seguida com o surto do namorado. Acreditou verdadeiramente que Taiga fosse capaz de invadir seu quarto através da tela do computador tamanho foi seu desespero, e à sua mentira, o ruivo convenceu o namorado a não desistir de ambos. No primeiro feriado após o evento Taiga voltou para casa com a desculpa de visitar os amigos, o que, segundo ele, funcionou porque não tinha feito grandes amizades no exterior. O que novamente, não foi nenhuma surpresa.

Foi um encontro de uma noite apenas, mas bastou para dar ao casal de amantes o que a distância tinha lhes roubado; o calor da proximidade. A renovação da força da esperança. Não era a mesma coisa quando estavam um de cada lado da câmera, aliviava suas vontades, mas definitivamente não era a esma coisa.

Foi uma noite cheia de promessas. E uma a uma, quase todas foram quebradas.

Novamente, no final de temporada. Uma grande universidade havia descoberto Taiga Kagami, e por maior que fosse a fortuna familiar dos pais do namorado Kuroko sabia que ela jamais seria maior do que a honra de ver o filho ser convidado a se unir entidade de ensino tão boa.

Taiga não precisava da bolsa de estudos, mas quem recusaria? Ainda nos dias de hoje ter um no currículo a formação em uma universidade americana impressiona muito mais. E ele ainda teve a chance de ser convidado a se unir, com uma bolsa de estudos quase integral.

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Tetsuya chorou na frente do namorado por aquele motivo em especial. Não queria que ele aceitasse, na mesma proporção em que estava feliz por ele ter sido tão bem sucedido. Era a terceira vez que ouvia aquele anúncio, mas agora não seria por mais um ano. O curso na faculdade levaria cinco anos para ser concluído, e no final desta jornada eles ficariam pelo menos sete anos separados se o azulado permitisse que aquilo fosse adiante.

Não podia influenciar a escolha do namorado em algo tão grandioso. Aceitaria sem hesitação se fosse ele no lugar de Taiga. Jamais perderia esta oportunidade, tampouco poderia pedir para que ele fizesse diferente. Ao mesmo tempo não tentou terminar o relacionamento, também nem foi preciso.

Faculdade não era a mesma coisa que ensino médio e o velho tigre voltou a ter problemas para manter as notas na média. O tempo de conversa online foi diminuído para que o tempo de estudo aumentasse e com isto, o que tinham em comum foi ficando cada vez ais distante e a intimidade cada semana menor.

Kuroko também estava na faculdade e tinha tanto tempo quanto o outro. As mensagens demoravam cada vez mais tempo pra serem respondidas até que em certo ponto o azulado começou a achar difícil de responde-las simplesmente por não saber o que, ou como responder.

Tanto tempo havia se passado que quase parecia que ambos não falavam mais o mesmo idioma. E isto nada tinha a ver com a língua falada em cada país que estavam. Não se sentiu culpado, pois o ruivo parecia não perceber a ausência de mensagens ou a forma como acabaram distantes.

Na cabeça de Tetsuya ficou apenas a ideia de um fim sem despedidas, por mais que Taiga continuasse sendo seu último pensamento antes de dormir e o primeiro logo após acordar. Amava-o e disto não tinha dúvidas, mas amava o garoto explosivo de temperamento volátil de anos atrás. Amava o seu namorado, o seu Taiga. Aquele garoto que lhe mandava mensagens esporadicamente... este ele sequer conhecia.

E da história de amor ficou apenas a lembrança de uma despedida calma e demorada, embolados como um ser apenas sob o mesmo cobertor macio. Porque não importava todo o desenrolar daquela história, foi naquele fatídico trinta de janeiro, anos atrás, que o fim foi sutilmente declarado.

Perdeu Kagami depois de dois ou três anos, não parou ao cero para marcar no calendário qual foi o dia em que uma mensagem de Taiga ou a ausência da mesma passou a ter a mesma relevância em seu dia a dia. Não importava, o fim começou verdadeiramente naquele fatídico primeiro adeus, era aquela data que valia.

Normalmente era quando sua cabeça começava a pensar em como tudo terminou que sua resistência para correr diminuía. Não havia superado aquilo, não tinha nem como tentar negar. A forma como cada "aniversário" após sua primeira perda ainda lhe afetava era a prova mais crua disto.

Correr era melhor do que ficar triste, suar era melhor do que chorar. Ainda assim depois voltas e mais voltas driblando os amontoados de neve junto ao meio das ruas e viajando por todos os últimos, já somados cinco, anos sem Taiga, seu fôlego terminava sempre quando chegava ali; na quadra em que encontrou o ruivo pela primeira vez.

Como se depois de sofrer pela perda sua cabeça precisasse reviver os momentos que em sua memória eram os melhores. Momentos que eram apenas deles, nem todos eram felizes ou animados por definição. Mas eram apenas deles, parte de sua história e de quem eram. Tinha todos os outros trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias do ano para ser forte, hoje não.

Hoje era o seu "dia de Kagami". E de perturbar-se internamente por não tê-lo mais como seu e ainda assim contabilizar o tempo que ainda demoraria para revê-lo...

...Se ele voltasse algum dia, é claro.

A corrida transformou em um trote despretensioso quando a quadra foi avistada e por fim, uma caminhada levou o garoto da entrada até um ponto qualquer da lateral. Ofegante, ele se sentou de qualquer jeito sobre o chão de concreto e fechou seus olhos com a cabeça erguida. O frio invernal agora lhe parecia muito agradável, refrescando lentamente as bochechas avermelhadas e ressecando sua garganta a cada sugada de ar.

"Olha quem passou dos limites na corrida." ouviu a voz do namorado, ou ex, em sua cabeça e sorriu jogando o antebraço sobre os olhos, por fim esticou suas pernas antes que seus músculos começassem a reclamar.

"Oe, Tetsuya, você está bem?" O azulado estranhou.

Costumava a pensar muito em Taiga, às vezes até tentava guiar seus pensamentos a partir de um ponto de vista que em sua mente, pertencia ao tigre. Só esta foi uma experiência que havia passado do limite da esquisitice.

Mas quando uma série de pontapés nada sutis atingiram a pele fina de suas canelas, o garoto percebeu que algo não estava de acordo naquele contexto. A mistura da surpresa por não estar sozinho, mais o desejo de não estar apenas "ouvindo vozes", mais a euforia que o fez erguer-se até se sentar direito sobre o concreto ao reabrir seus olhos e encontrá-lo ali.

– T..Taiga? – A surpresa foi tamanha o fez gaguejar.

Havia uma confusão muito grande em sua cabeça naquele momento, tantas perguntas sendo atropeladas hipóteses ambiciosas. Tudo o que mais queria era ver aquele sorriso que o garoto sempre tão fechado guardava para si, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia motivos para ele estar ali.

Nenhuma mensagem lhe foi enviada para prevenir-lhe. Ainda não era férias, não havia nenhum feriado e definitivamente, ele ainda não teria concluído a faculdade. Contudo havia tantas coisas se passando em sua cabeça naquele momento que tudo o que o garoto conseguiu fazer foi ficar olhando para o par de olhos ferozes de Kagami surpreso demais para conseguir esboçar qualquer outra reação.

– Não é sempre que eu consigo deixar você sem palavras. – sorriu. – Mas é sério, você está bem? Estava muito ofegante, agora está branco. Não diga que isso tudo é por me ver. – quase soou zombeteiro no final.

Era proposital. A surpresa fazia parte de seu plano.

E ao ser observado de cima pelo ruivo, Kuroko teve a certeza de que se isto fosse humanamente possível, Kagami havia crescido ainda mais alguns centímetros. Lindo. Taiga estava ainda mais forte, mesmo com a pesada roupa de inverno era possível definir o quão mais largos estavam seus ombros. O tempo naquele país onde o basquete era levado tão a sério certamente foi muito positivo para o ruivo.

E então foi como se ao vê-lo todas as inseguranças migrassem para um ponto sem muita importância e ficassem dispersas em um segundo plano. Taiga estava ali. Como ou porque não tinham mais importância do que a forma como a surpresa fizera seu coração disparar.

De repente não quis mais saber da angústia. Saber se ainda podia chamar o ruivo de seu ou não, não mudaria a forma como se sentia naquele momento. Tampouco o suor da atividade que executava até ali ou a forma como seu corpo ainda havia tido tempo de se recuperar por completo tinham lugar em seus pensamentos. A única coisa que fez foi permitir que seu corpo agisse por conta própria, vencendo a distância e a gravidade ao levantar-se em um rompante e pendurar-se ao corpo do outro em um abraço carregado de anos de saudade.

Sabia que aquele podia não ser mais o mesmo tigre por quem havia se apaixonado. As mudanças, o afastamento, a distância não apenas física que tinha os afastado. Naquele momento, estas eram coisas pequenas que não importavam, fosse quem fosse aquele Kagami, ainda era capaz de fazer seu coração palpitar até que sentisse seu corpo inteiro tremer. Não era apenas uma simples reação de saudade.

Feliz apenas por senti-lo entre os seus braços, o azulado se quer notou a forma como o outro havia se endireitado para retribuir ao abraço com mais força, consequentemente o erguendo por vários centímetros do chão. Para si a ideia de que estava flutuando era mais convincente. Com um braço forte em sua cintura e o outro passando pela altura de seus ombros, permitindo à mão grande servir como um apoio carinhoso à base de sua cabeça, e o calor do corpo dele se unindo ao seu, qualquer outra informação não passaria de detalhe.

– Ainda não estou convencido de que você está bem, está gelado. – comentou com sua bochecha colada a do menor.

– Ah eu estou legal. Apenas estava correndo, a pele deve estar gelada por causa do suor... me desculpe – acrescentou, a fala o fazendo perceber que tina apenas se jogado no outro naquele estado.

Kuroko tentou então afastar-se do corpo maior que o seu à contragosto. Agora que ele estava ali não queria soltá-lo, mas Kagami não precisava pagar o preço do momento inadequado. Apesar disto, o ruivo não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de permitir que o outro se soltasse, fazendo com que no fim do movimento iniciado pelo azulado, a única diferença naquela cena era agora seus rostos não se tocavam mais e as mãos de Tetsuya ficaram apoiadas no alto dos ombros do mais alto.

E aquela era outra coisa que o mais baixo dos dois não estava devidamente preparado, pois assim ficaram cara à cara e não havia como fugir ou desviar dos olhos selvagens que brilhavam em um gradiente de cores quentes contra os seus. Um rosto de traços firmes e quase rígidos à altura de um predador natural que contrastava de forma quase poética com os traços frágeis que desenhavam a moldura simples que necessitava de poucos trejeitos para realçar a beleza natura do azul de seus olhos se misturando por pequenas mechas rebeldes de cabelo da mesma cor.

Ali o mais baixo viu nos olhos alheios o mesmo desejo e as mesmas dúvidas que lhe afligiam naquele momento. Tão próximos um do outro, tão carregados de saudade e ao mesmo tempo ambos sabiam que do jeito que as coisas estavam entre si, não havia meios de pular o que não estava bom e recomeçar de onde tinham parado anos atrás.

– Eu não sabia que você estava planejando vir para o Japão. – comentou o menor com certa insegurança na voz, trocando o desejo e roubar os lábios do amante como teria feito sem nenhuma insegurança anos atrás.

– Eu não planejei sair do Japão, voltar, por outro lado, sempre foi a minha meta mais importante.

– Voltar... – repetiu o menor tentando não soar esperançoso demais.

Vir para casa poderia ser apenas uma visita breve. Quando Kagami disse "voltar" a interpretação sugerida era de que não sairia mais do seu lado. Queria acima de tudo acreditar que ele tinha voltado, mas a razão ainda lhe permitia ser coerente; ele não teria concluído seus estudos em apenas três anos.

Não que Taiga fosse burro, mas também não estava acima da média. Em geral, o que se lembrava do garoto na escola era de ele lutar muito para alcançar a média. Sempre conseguia, mas exigia muito esforço.

– Voltar. – Repetiu-se em tom firme que deixava claro o quão definitiva era a resposta.

– Seu curso leva cinco anos para ser concluído. – argumentou o menor.

– Originalmente sim, mas com o tempo a possibilidade de adiantar algumas matérias foi surgindo. Estudar em dois turnos, intensivos nas férias...

– E por que você não me disse que havia esta possibilidade, ou me avisou que estava voltando.

– Eu não queria te prometer nada, se te contasse sobre esta possibilidade eu me colocaria sob mais pressão do que suportaria provavelmente. E se falhasse não suportaria ver você se esforçando para ser forte e me apoiar quando eu sei que eu não teria conseguido suportar nem metade do que você suportou, não conseguiria dizer mais uma vez que os planos foram mudados.

– Eu teria entendido.

– Eu sei. Desculpe-me por não ser tão forte e seguro quanto você.

– Mas podia ter me avisado que estava vindo, eu teria me preparado.

– Eu estava com medo. Quanto mais avançado ficava o curso, mais ele me consumia. Deixou-me distante e nos afastou. Não foi fácil me concentrar em estudos quando a única coisa em que eu pensava era em largar tudo e vir para cá, mas eu sabia que se viesse, desistira de voltar para faculdade e aí sim todo o tempo longe teria sido completamente em vão. Preferi usar isto como incentivo para me concentrar e não falhar. Deu certo com relação à faculdade, mas me deixou com medo sobre o que tinha feito conosco.

Mais maduro, não precisava trocar horas de palavras com o ruivo para ter certeza que aquele homem em sua frente era uma versão muito mais amadurecida do garoto explosivo e temperamento difícil por quem havia se apaixonado. Havia uma voz enfurecida em sua cabeça que desejava soltar poucas e boas palavras sobre confiança para o ruivo, mas ao mesmo tempo o fundo cristalino de dava aos olhos rubros um ar melancólico acalmava esta voz.

Era capaz de se colocar no lugar do outro sem dificuldades, sabia que todos medos e dúvidas que lhe atingiram por aquela sequência interminável de anos também afligiram o mais alto. Com um diferencial que ele conhecia tão bem e que tanto sentiu falta, o temperamento de Kagami era muito mais difícil de lidar do que o seu. Tudo o que o consumiu por estes anos certamente gerou muita briga e dor de cabeça para as pessoas que estavam em volta do outro e que não tinham o dom ímpar de domar aquele tigre selvagem.

– Está com medo agora? – perguntou de maneira que a forma como ainda o olhava deixasse clara a resposta esperada.

O ruivo sorriu, não deveria se esquecer por quem tinha se apaixonado. Seus olhos desgrudaram dos de Kuroko por um minuto para vasculhar a paisagem ao seu redor, como a maioria dos japoneses ele não gostava de expor sua intimidade em público. Mas era um dia frio demais para que pessoas passeassem por aí para enterrar suas botinas em neve e lama por vontade própria, estavam a sós.

E havia uma saudade que tinha pressa, misturada com a certeza que apenas aquela proximidade e aquele olho no olho pôde os fazer entender: Não havia distância e nem tempo longo o bastante para apagar o que significavam um para o outro.

Amor não se planta só jogando a semente e nem se extingue por qualquer maçada em período de estiagem. Tão contraditoriamente, fere-se e cura-se a si mesmo, mas nunca morre.

– Não tenho medo, só certezas. – concluiu antes de mirar os olhos azuis antes de perdê-los de vista novamente quando o menor os fechou para aguardar o beijo que veio em sequência.

Com toque, textura e sabor, e a fusão perfeita do sentimento do ontem se alinhando com o agora. Com cada movimento ansiado completando o trabalho de ligar todos os pontos que tinham sido deixado soltos no passado. Marcando com uma explosão de emoções o momento que marcaria o início de uma nova fase, tal como temia Kuroko.

Uma fase diferente de quando se conheceram, diferente de quando se perderam e de um jeito que revelaria no futuro, que o azulado jamais deveria temer as mudanças que apenas levariam aquele relacionamento sempre à um nível acima. Estas eram as certezas que Taiga carregava consigo, para si a aprendizagem se resumia a não duvidar disto por medo.

Os anos afastados sendo igualados pela ausência da passagem de tempo enquanto curtiam um ao outro sem pressa alguma, ou assim seria se o momento não fosse inesperadamente interrompido. Por um choro agudo e patinhas geladas de neve que tentavam quase puxar o pequeno dos braços daquele desconhecido e finalmente fizeram Tetsuya perceber o quão longe do chão seus pés estavam.

– Hey me coloque no chão. – ralhou sem estar realmente tão incomodado quando aparentou.

Não era porque era muito menor e o outro tão forte que Taiga tinha o direito de o conduzir daquela forma. Por mais que a sensação de ter todos os músculos de seus braços em torno de si fosse uma situação boa, isto não seria nem em uma alucinação algo que o mais baixo demonstraria na rua.

– Ah meu deus essa coisa ainda existe? – a voz quase desesperada do ruivo foi o que orientou o menor a se abaixar e pegar o pequeno filhote nos braços.

– Hn... o Maku? Vocês ainda não se conhecem, ele é filhote do número dois, – disse brincando com as orelhinhas pontudas do pequeno malamute, realmente muito parecido com o cão que Taiga se recordava – mas ele nunca anda muito longe da cria. Hey número dois... – chamou sem elevar quase nada o volume da voz.

E quase imediatamente o belíssimo cão adulto se fez presente na quadra em que estavam. Trotava com a boca levemente entreaberta e os olhos claros quase transparentes pela claridade, havia lama em suas patas e neve em seu focinho.

Número dois trocou o trote por uma caminhada gingada ao avistar os garotos e obedientemente sentou-se aos pés de Kuroko com a cabeça virada para lado de um jeito que passava a impressão de estar sorrindo enquanto abanava o grande e peludo rabo. O que fez o Tetsuya original sorrir divertido pela forma como o namorado estava totalmente calado atrás de si, apertando os dedos contra sua cintura como se o usasse como um escudo.

– Ele virou um lobo gigante! – constatou apavorado.

Realmente não importava quanto tempo se passasse, o quanto as coisas mudassem, amadurecessem ou evoluíssem. Pequenos e importantes detalhes, inóspitos por seu tamanho, mas que faziam toda a diferença na formação de quem eram jamais mudariam. Aquele nunca deixaria de ser o _seu_ tigre.

– Ano... não se aproxime do Maku com esta insegurança toda, o número dois é um pai excessivamente protetor.

– Eu não quero me aproximar deste animal.

– O número dois deve estar com saudade de você, cães guardam o cheiro das pessoas por anos.

– Tigres também, sabia. E este tigre aqui está interessado somente no Tetsuya número um, alguém que por acaso eu não estou com saudade apenas do cheiro.

– Neste caso, eu concordo que podemos deixar os cachorros aqui e ir para casa.

 _Nunca, nunca deixaria de ser o seu tigre._

.:.

– Aqui? – perguntou olhando surpreso para a residência que o outro tinha os conduzido.

– Mais perto do trabalho. – deu de ombros.

– Bonita por fora, mas o que interessa é o nos espera lá dentro. – concluiu apressado, quase empurrando o dono da casa na direção da porta de entrada.

– Oe... vai com calma aí tigrão, eu ainda preciso de um banho depois de correr tanto. – disse desvencilhando dos braços do ruivo.

– Tsc... quantas vezes já transamos depois de jogos, movidos pela excitação da vitória e escondidos no vestiário, hum? – contrapôs movendo o maçaneta da porta ao mesmo tempo em que o menor a destrancava, colando-se às suas costas para força-lo a andar mais rapidamente.

– Não é a mesma coisa. – resmungou.

– Tem razão, esta não é uma rapidinha atrás da arquibancada. Mas você não me deixava com menos tesão naquelas vezes por estar soado ou não. – confessou tranquilamente batendo a porta atrás de si e puxando o menor para ser carregado em seus braços. – Vamos encurtar o assunto, onde fica o banheiro?

– Taiga! – reclamou, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido impedindo que a objeção verdadeira começasse a ser proferida pelo menor com beijo invasor e breve, durou apenas o tempo do azulado engolir as palavras não ditas.

– Qual das portas? – perguntou novamente.

– Ali. Tem uma banheira no banheiro do quarto. – rendeu-se, estava com a mesma pressa que o outro mesmo que revidasse os detalhes. _Nunca deixaria de ser o seu tigre._

E arriscando-se a fazer o outro cair ou bater em algum móvel dentro da casa que ainda não conhecia, aproveitou-se do breve momento até que chegassem no lugar certo para cercar o pescoço dele com seus braços e tomar novamente a boca de Taiga para si em um beijo profundo. Regado de uma saudade que diferente da saudade que havia guiado o beijo que trocaram na rua, pouco ligando para a forma como literalmente estava lhe carregando nos braços.

Kuroko foi colocado novamente no chão quando chegaram ao banheiro. Era estranho estar de sapato dentro de casa, mas o outro não tinha lhe dado tempo para isto quando chegaram. Bem como parecia ainda não estar disposto a lhe dar o devido tempo e espaço, pois tão logo seus pés tocaram o chão, suas costas se chocaram contra a estrutura do marco estreito d aporta aberta.

O beijo que dividiam foi quebrado com a movimentação, mas foi rapidamente reestabelecido. Sentia a energia que vinha do corpo dele e isto deixava-o consciente da presença do braço de Kagami que passava ao lado de sua cabeça, apoiando-se contra a parede de azulejos para auxiliar a inclinação do maior contra si. A cabeça totalmente inclinada o fazia sentir como se o beijo invadisse totalmente sua boca e alcançasse seu corpo todo enquanto a outra mão do namorado percorria seu corpo sobre os tecidos e malhas de inverno.

– Escuta, que tal você ir abrindo o registro da banheira enquanto eu vou ali só jogar uma ducha no corpo soado e aí então nós dois iremos aproveitar muito bem o tempo que a ela vai levar para encher, hum. – propôs o de olhos azuis, tendo dificuldades em afastar o namorado de si e fazer o que ele mesmo havia sugerido.

– Não estou disposto a largar você.

– Vai ficar. – respondeu empurrando-o pelo peito – Enche a banheira para nós. – pediu deixando-o para trás com um olhar cheio de promessas.

Movido por este olhar Taiga caminhou até a banheira de mármore branco, embutida solidamente em uma larga moldura de concreto e azulejos. Não era muito grande, não demoraria muito para encher o suficiente para eles dois. Ali dentro nem parecia que era inverno, o chão parecia aquecido e o vapor da água que corria tanto da banheira quanto da ducha logo faria o trabalho de deixar todo o ambiente confortável.

Taiga testou a temperatura da água uma última vez e levou a mão ao zíper do pesado casaco de neve. Foi neste momento em que o barulho do boxe do chuveiro chegou em seus ouvidos e foi impossível não olhar para o namorado nu, era tanto tempo que quase parecia primeira vez que via seu corpo exposto.

Kuroko estava quase distraído reunindo alguma água em suas mãos em concha para jogar no rosto e Kagami viu-se sentado na borda da banheira, apoiando o peso de seu corpo todo para frente até descansar os cotovelos nos joelhos, apenas observando admirado a umidade se espalhar pela nudez do namorado. E não demorou muito para o azulado perceber-se vigiado.

– Ano... Já está bom. – disse o ruivo impaciente.

– Tem partes do meu corpo que ainda até estão secas. – riu-se o menor – Por que você não me dá o mesmo prazer de observar o seu corpo despido? – pediu, e rapidamente o garoto de pôs de pé e uma a uma, as peças de roupa do mais alto foram dispensadas no chão em algum lugar ao seu lado.

– Você vem agora? – perguntou-lhe de braços abertos uma vez que já estava completamente nu também.

– Por que não vem você até aqui? Tigres tem tanto medo assim de água? – provocou sem deixar de prosseguir com sua ducha.

– Se eu for até aí, nós não voltaremos para a banheira e você sabe disso. – respondeu se sentando novamente na borda fria. – Não quero jogar você na parede, aliás, eu quero jogar você na parede, mas não no nosso reencontro.

– Sempre apressado – liberou a falsa queixa – A sua sorte é que eu estou tão ansioso quanto. – concluiu desligando o registro do chuveiro para seguir até o ruivo.

Passo por passo as pegadas de água deixaram um rasto do box até a banheira. Totalmente encharcado o menor se colocou entre as pernas de Kagami. Ambos ficavam praticamente da mesma altura assim, e perto o bastante para que os pingos de agua que caiam dos cabelos azuis caíssem sobre as coxas fartas do namorado.

Conhecia muito bem o corpo de Taiga e não estava errado quando detectou que estava diferente. Mais forte e solido, as coxas eram um ponto em especial que tinha mudado muito, bem como seus bíceps, ombros e a definição do abdome. Treinar em nível de Estados Unidos realmente fez diferença no corpo já forte do ex ala-pivô de Seirin.

Sem espaço para palavras os pares de braços se moveram simultaneamente. Os de Tetsuya apoiaram-se sobre os ombros de Kagami enquanto que o namorado simplesmente o cercou pela cintura sem preocupação alguma em deixar com que suas mãos descansassem sobre as nádegas modestas.

– Você não quer me jogar parede, então, o que você quer fazer comigo hoje? – perguntou procurando soar provocante.

– Amar você no primeiro dia do resto das nossas vidas. – respondeu apertando mais o outro contra si.

Suas bocas se buscaram ao mesmo tempo. Livres de suas roupas seus corpos pareciam tão colados quantos seus lábios, o que fazia com que a sensação prazerosa que nascia da união de suas línguas percorresse rapidamente por seus corpos inteiros. Deixando-se levar, os dedos do mais baixo logo se embrenharam pelos revoltados fios vermelhos das mechas de Kagami, bem como a mão do mais alto que repousava sobre as nádegas pequenas as apertavam contra os dedos longos colando Kuroko ainda mais ao seu corpo.

O barulho da água às suas costas me misturava às suas respirações ofegantes e aos sons eróticos de suas línguas se movimentando uma sobre a outra. E mesmo que estivessem se contendo até ali, bastou a realização de a partir daquele momento tudo o que fizessem os levaria até o mesmo final para que os escrúpulos ficassem deixados para trás.

Havia muito desejo acumulado pelo tempo para se forçarem a ser regrados. O garoto de aparência fraca puxou os fios envoltos em seus dedos com tamanha volúpia que forçou a desconexão de suas línguas. No movimento seus dentes rasparam ferozmente pelo lábio já inchado do namorado. Em um movimento único o pescoço de Taiga foi exposto e o beijo rompido terminou contra a parte que em Taiga era bastante sensível.

Descendo e usando a língua para sentir as várias texturas de músculos e veias até alcançar o osso bem destacado de sua clavícula. Naquele ponto a força do ruivo em voltar sua cabeça para posição normal foi mais forte do que os dedos do ala fantasma, e em um movimento rápido a boca atrevida foi novamente pescada e Kuroko se viu afundando de forma submissa às vontades do tigre.

Gemeu sentindo que a intensidade daquele beijo carregava consigo a carga de um desejo contido por anos de separação. Os pares de mãos tornaram-se igualmente firmes em seu toque quando o mais alto simplesmente levantou-se de sua posição. Suas intimidades tocaram-se brevemente, rijas sem nenhum sinal de desconforto ou vergonha por quão precoces suas ereções poderiam ser.

O ruivo entrou com facilidade na banheira quase baixa, a água morna lhe acariciou as canelas e não mais. Não tão fácil foi conduzir o azulado a fazer o mesmo sem romper o beijo, mas com cautela conseguiu coloca-lo à sua frente no lado de dentro. E como se fosse planejado com antecedência, o menor movimentou-se para baixo, sendo seguido com perfeição pelo outro até quase o momento em que Kuroko se sentou no interior da banheira com suas costas apoiadas à margem que formava a volta oval.

O tigre ajoelhou-se e automaticamente as pernas pequenas acomodaram-se para recebe-lo. Os braços finos se apoiaram à borda da banheira e seu corpo se expos magnificamente ao olhar quente das íris rubras.

Ao vê-lo a sua disposição Kagami mudou de ideia sobre seguir com o beijo cheio de saudades. A pele clara exposta e o chamarisco dos mamilos eriçados e a ereção apontando em sua direção eram mais atraentes naquele momento.

Jurou a si mesmo que não iria ceder à vontade durante a ausência de Tetsuya. Foi difícil cumprir com esta promessa, exigiu muito mais do que apenas sua grande boa vontade, mas havia conseguido. Com exceção a vez que voltou à cidade para convencer Kuroko a não abandoná-lo, não houve para si nenhum alívio físico além daqueles que podia dar a si mesmo enquanto enviava seus pensamentos até aquele com que desejava estar.

Assim como a promessa foi feita a si mesmo e não ao dono de seus sentimentos, também não exigiu nenhuma promessa do azulado. Naquela única vez durante todo este tempo teve certeza de que seu esforço era imitado pelo amado, conhecia seu corpo tão bem quanto Kuroko e soube dizer por suas reações que ele não estava recorrendo a outras pessoas para saciar o que os dois mentiam dizendo em conversas de vídeo que a forma de sexo feita à distância era suficiente.

Hoje não era diferente. A forma quanto Tetsuya estava tão apressado quanto a si lhe dava indícios que mesmo com o esfriamento da relação e o afastamento, a fidelidade fora igualmente preservada por ambos.

Os fios azuis de Kuroko balançaram ainda úmidos quando o pequeno jogou sua cabeça além da boda de mármore ao sentir seu membro ser firmemente agarrado pelos dedos compridos sem aviso prévio. A outra mão pairou firme sobre o abdome esguio enquanto seus lábios e dentes não resistiram a provar a resistência daqueles mamilos pontudos e enrijecidos.

O menor gemeu alto. Gostaria de poder dizer em voz alta que naquele momento talvez ele não fosse capaz de suportar tantos toques em regiões sensíveis demais. Sentia falta de Kagami; não apenas a falta romântica e cheia de promessas.

Sentia falta de seus dedos firmes e longos e todas as sensações que a língua impiedosa e incansável conseguia lhe dar ao buscar e encontrar lugares em seu próprio corpo que nem ele imaginaria serem tão sensíveis. Era uma falta que consumia seu corpo mais do que sua mente e seu coração, certamente não resistiria à estímulos demais nesta primeira transa após seu retorno.

Gemeu mais alto ao sentir os lábios ágeis descerem por seu abdome em um caminho de final certo. O azulado sentiu seu pênis fisgar com força e seus músculos se contraírem antecipadamente quando a língua de Kagami apenas passou por sua virilha e os dedos que relaxavam sobre a pedra tentaram amassá-la como se fosse seda ao sentir o calor completo de estar totalmente dentro da cavidade da boca de Taiga.

– Vai com calma – pediu sentindo o calor que encobria seu pênis percorrer por todo seu corpo – faz muito mais tempo do que da última vez.

Jamais cobraria esta confirmação, mas Taiga não negaria em nenhum momento que aquilo era exatamente o que queria ouvir. Movimentou seus lábios, sugando o membro que estava quase duro demais apenas pelo prazer de tê-lo em sua boca.

Depois de alguns poucos movimentos e de uma amostra do prazer conseguido ali, deixou que o pênis do menor escorregasse para fora de sua boca:

– O que você prefere? Quer que eu te faça gozar apenas com a boca ou quer que eu pare e prepare você.

– Pare. Eu quero você.

– A mesma euforia que você está sentindo agora, eu vou sentir quando assim que estiver dentro. Pode ser dolorido depois de tanto tempo, eu não vou me importar se você quiser...

– Eu quero gozar com você dentro de mim, Taiga. Faça-o.

Sem mais delongas, o mais alto recuou para longe dentro da banheira. O membro de Tetsuya foi dispensado e seu quadril foi levemente puxado mais para baixo. Pingos grossos fizeram barulho na água quando um de seus pés foi elevado e cuidadosamente acomodado sobre a borda fria. A banheira já estava cheia um pouco acima da metade, o que já era mais do que suficiente e lhe permitiu interromper o fluxo de água que a enxia.

Novamente entre as pernas de Kuroko o maior se inclinou para dividir contato com seus lábios. A barriga cheia de músculos desenhados espremeu o membro que seria ignorado entre os dois corpos e sem perder tempo tateou pelo espaço extra, existente porque a perna de Tetsuya estar para cima, até tocar a curva de uma das nádegas que se contraíram rapidamente ao primeiro toque sob a água.

Não foi difícil encontrar o que queria. No passado não costumavam ser muito sutis com preliminares e preparações, e mesmo que a ansiedade tivesse praticamente eliminado as preliminares, a preparação não poderia ser igualmente ignorada. De fato foi difícil introduzir um dedo na intimidade de Tetsuya.

– Eu estaria mentindo descaradamente se reclamasse por você estar tão apertado. – brincou para ajudá-lo a manter o foco assim que pode sentir contra um dedo solitário todo calor e pressão do qual sentia falta.

Lentamente a preparação prosseguiu à medida em que o corpo de Tetsuya o aceitava mais. Quando finalmente o ruivo sentiu que conseguiria introduzia um terceiro dedo no interior apertado, o beijo que não deixou de ser trocado em nenhum minuto até ali foi rompido para que o maior tivesse mais suporte.

Abaixo de si, o garoto não desviou ou fechou os olhos claros por nenhum momento. Poderia ser vergonhoso ser tão fácil de se deixar expor, mas com Kagami não sentia vergonha alguma. Eram adultos agora, e mesmo que aquela transa tivesse sinais de uma primeira vez não se sentiria inseguro o envergonhado por estar ali.

Não era uma mentira que a falta de sexo tinha o deixado quase como um virgem. Talvez fosse loucura não desejar ter aquele tipo e intimidade com outras pessoas nem mesmo depois de ter dúvidas se o namoro dos dois ainda existia, mas loucura ou não foi sua escolha.

Por ainda amá-lo. Por ainda ter esperança de que ele voltaria. E não fazia sentido algum ter vergonha ao expor o que nunca se quer tentou esconder; amava-o.

Muito provavelmente um amor incondicional. Mas isto não viria ao caso no momento.

Seu corpo já estava suficientemente preparado e seu desejo exigente não podia mais ser protelado por nenhum os dois. A perna suspensa foi conduzida por seu dono para a posição original e Kuroko usou o espaço entre seus corpos para se mover na água.

Rapidamente o garoto se colocou de joelhos de costas para o namorado e apoiou seus cotovelos na borda, bem onde sua cabeça estava apoiada até instantes atrás. Com a água ondulando e batendo no alto de suas coxas Kuroko inclinou o tronco, jogando seu quadril para trás.

– Vem. – disse de forma simples e com pouco volume.

E como desejado, o teve no momento seguinte. Colado às suas costas Kagami quase tremeu ao sentir a glande de seu pênis praticamente se moldar contra a pequena entrada antes de se forçar para dentro.

Não foi doloroso como na verdadeira primeira vez, e nem tão prazeroso quanto estava se tornando quando Kagami foi embora. Tetsuya agradeceu pelo namorado conseguir se manter parado enquanto tentava se acostumar com o excesso de volume dentro de si, mesmo que ter seus lábios contra sua orelha sussurrando a descrição de tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento não facilitasse para que ele quisesse este tempo de adaptação.

Quando finalmente pediu que Taiga se movesse, os gemidos soaram sem restrições por ambas as bocas, o prazer viria mais rapidamente do que desejavam. Aquela transa já estava ganha pelo efeito do tempo longe um do outro, mas nem por isto cada arremete profundo em seu corpo deu-lhe menos prazer do desejava ou se lembrava ser capaz sentir. A pressa não deixou seus gemidos mais baixos e nem o grito ao alcançar o orgasmo menos intenso.

E finalmente, a paz voltou a orientar o coração que havia amanhecido aflito justamente por culpa do único ser que podia amenizar suas aflições.

– Nee... omedetou Tetsuya. – disse o tigre já embolado em si na cama quente e seca.

– Meu aniversário é só amanhã. – queixou-se sonolento.

– Da última vez que consegui dizer isto com você ao meu lado, também foi um dia antes. Nada amis justo que esta data seja o " _meu"_ seu aniversário, no dia trinta e um você comemora com o resto do mundo. – decretou como se fosse um absurdo o de olhos azuis não saber daquilo.

– Então é bom que você se esforce para reverter todas as mágoas que armazenei por anos sobre esta data. – disse quase adormecido.

Kagami sorriu e puxou o corpo diminuto mais contra o seu, mas ao ser movido às costas do garoto algo se revelou:

– Como é que essas coisas chegaram até aqui? – quase gritou ao ver o lobo gigante que Kuroko queria lhe fazer acreditar que era o pequeno número dois e um filhote que para si, era o verdadeiro número dois. – Oe oe Tetsuay, tira essas coisas daqui! – sacudiu o homem adormecido até que esta acordasse do sono recém conquistado.

– Yare... eles moram aqui. Entraram pela portinhola deles, obviamente. Agora durma um pouco, por favor. – resmungou de qualquer jeito.

– O que? Como assim moram? Kuroko..Kuroko.. Kuroko? – chamou pela terceira vez, mas o tal já havia apagado de vez.

Sem saber como reagir e sentindo que de forma alguma seria capaz de adormecer dentro daquele quarto com dois animais ferozes soltos, o ruivo mirou novamente a dupla macabra. O cão pequeno estava muito mais interessado em roer um osso comercializado para cachorros e que tinha um nó em cada ponta, estava até virado com o rabo na sua direção de tão insignificante que era a sua presença, suposta e aparentemente, mas é claro que aqui poderia ser apenas um truque para que relaxasse, dormisse e então ele pudesse mostrar sua verdadeira face e o atacasse.

Nada que fosse realmente acontecer, pois ele jamais iria dormir no mesmo lugar que um lobo gigante e faminto por carne humana. Não mesmo, aquele animal não parava de lhe encarar, sentado ali, ao pé da cama estudando todos os seus pontos fracos. Não confiava naquele bicho, nem com Kuroko tentando lhe convencer que aquele era o pequeno Tetsuya dois.


End file.
